


Something to Suck On

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's annoying habit becomes something of a turn on for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Suck On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic and it came to me when I was writing a WIP of mine but I couldn't use the idea in that story so I wrote this instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave me any comments, constructive critism is useful but please don't be mean, Kudos is appreciated.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> devotedtodean
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Ever since he had become human Cas had developed annoying little traits that bugged the hell out of Dean; leaving his dirty socks laying around and not cleaning up when he made a ridiculous amount of mess creating a pb+j but this one, this one topped all others and Dean couldn't work out why it irritated him so much.

"Cas, would you stop that."

Cas looked over at Dean who was sitting on the other end of the leather sofa in the tv room. "What?" he mumbled from behind the thumb in his mouth.

Dean shook his head and turned back to the movie. "Forget it..."

The former angel pulled his thumb from between his lips and looked at it for a moment before looking back at Dean. "Does my thumb bother you Dean?"

"Your thumb is fine Cas, it's you sucking on it that bothers me." Dean grunted.

Cas frowned. "It soothes me when I'm tired Dean." He slipped the digit back between his plush rough lips and suckled slowly, tucking his bare feet under him and resting against the arm of the sofa. "My feet are cold."

"Where have you left your socks this time Cas?"

"I believe they are in the war room Dean." Cas replied nonchalantly around his thumb.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean rose from the sofa and stormed out of the room.

Sam was sat at a table in the war room, lap top open and papers scattered around the table. He looked up when his brother came in and started searching the room. "What are you looking for Dean?"

"Cas' socks, he left them in here again."

The younger Winchester grinned. "Oh yeah, under the table there, at the end." He motioned towards the top of the table. Dean followed where he'd pointed and bent down to retrieve two socks with small bees stitched onto the ankles. "What's he doing to piss you off this time?" Sam asked without looking away from the screen.

"Nothin'" Dean turned away mumbling under his breath about lazy angels and thumbs that Sam couldn't decipher.

Dropping himself back down on the sofa Dean handed to socks to Cas who smiled gratefully. He took a damp, wrinkled thumb from his mouth. "Thankyou Dean."

Dean picked up his beer from where it had been sitting on the coffee table. "You're welcome Cas."

He had been watching the movie for a while before he heard Castiel sucking his thumb again and when he turned to give his friend a patented Dean Winchester ' are you fucking kidding me!' stare, he saw that cas was not only sucking on his thumb, he was sliding it in and out of his mouth between those dry looking lips and when the blue eyed man let out a small moan Dean's cock twitched.

_What the ever loving fuck!_

Dean jumped up from his seat once again and fled the room, calling out; "G'night Cas" over his shoulder.

"But it's only eight thirty Dean..." Cas shouted after him, confused as to why the hunter would be going to bed so early.

 

Dean lay in his bed. It was nearly midnight but he wasn't falling asleep any time soon. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Cas' mouth, his lips parting and sucking and oh God! the noise he had made... He threw his forearm over his face and once more tried to ignore the hard cock tenting his sweats. He was'nt gonna jerk off thinking about Cas, he just wasn't ok! It had been different those times before when he had already been stroking himself and the angel's face and deep voice had come, unbidden, into his head but he refused to masturbate _because_ of Cas, that shit was just wrong!

He rolled over and slammed his head into his pillow, ignoring the spark in his groin when his erection dragged against the mattress. With the excuse of trying to get comfortable he rutted against the bed for a minute before rolling back over. Porn! He needed porn, that would take his mind off Castiel.He was scanning the room for his duffle bag which contained the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties until he remembered dropping it next to the sofa when he had got back to the bunker that afternoon. _Damn it!_ He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, grimacing at his hard dick which was more than a little obvious. Well, Sam and Cas would be in bed by now so he'd just run and grab his bag and get back to his room, jerk-off to the pictures of huge tits (definitely not newly human best friends) and get some sleep.

His bedroom door opened silently and he snuck out on his tip toes like a child hoping to glimpse Santa. He could hear Sam's snores as he passed his brother's door and hurried on down the corridor. He was almost past Cas' door too when he heard the ex-angel whimper from inside. Dean stopped stock still and seconds later another moan punctured the air. Okay, so Dean was too good a friends to not check on Cas and make sure he was ok, he'd had more than a few nightmares since losing his grace and wings and Dean was concerned. He looked down at his boner, which showed no signs of flagging, and sighed. He gently lowered the handle of the bedroom door and pushed it open just enough to peek inside. A dark tousled head rested against the pillow, that all too familiar frown creasing the brow. Dean could clearly see that once again Cas' thumb was pushed between his lips and he moaned quietly around the digit. It took a second or two for Dean to establish the cause of Cas' noises but when he did a small groan of his own escaped. While one hand was curled up under his chin, Cas' other hand was rubbing at the front of his boxers, the only clothing he had on.

Dean's hand automatically went to his own dick and he ground his palm against it hard through his sweat pants. His eyes were fixed on Cas, trying to work out if the man was asleep, his eyes were closed but the urgency with which his hand moved over his shorts made Dean unsure... Dean's hand slid inside his waistband, taking hold of his cock and watching with bated breath as Cas' rubbing shifted his boxers to expose his erection, the tip glistening in the light cast from the open door. "Fuuuck," Dean huffed as Castiel's hand closed over the flushed red head.

The older Winchester found himself stroking his own thick length to the same speed Cas was fisting his and he bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle any noise when the sleeping blue eyed man's thumb finally left his mouth with a wet pop, a trail of saliva joined the digit to his bottom lip as he whispered two words that not only shocked the hell out of Dean but that brought on the blonde man's orgasm so suddenly that his eyes slammed shut, his knees buckled and he fell back against the door frame while he soaked the inside of his pants. "Dean! Daddy!"

When he came back to himself he found that he had missed Cas' climax and the former angel was now resting peacefully, still sucking on that damn thumb! Shutting the door as quietly as he could, which was hard given that his hands were still trembling, Dean abandoned the idea of fetching his rucksack, it wasn't like he needed the porn anymore...and shuffled back to his room to shower and work out what the fuck had just happened.

 

********************

 

"Dean, Dean!" Sam's voice boomed through his door and Dean groaned back to ask his brother what the hell he wanted. "I'm going for groceries and Cas is..well, he says he's doing research but I think he's googling something I don't wanna know about....Do you need anything while I'm at the store?"

"Pie...and beer...and pie!" Dean opened his door and Sam frowned at him.

"Dude, you look like shit."

"Yeah, well I didn't sleep very well and what is Cas googling?" Dean's voice was rough and dry, he coughed to clear his throat.

Sam shook his head. "All I know is that it's something he didn't want me to see cos' he dragged the lap top off to his room as soon as I asked if he needed help. If he's watching some kind of kinky porn I hope to God he deletes the history."

"C'mon Sam, you know Cas, he's probably looking up the mating habits of honey bees or some shit." Dean mumbled as an image of Cas watching porn involving one man spanking another for misbehaving suddenly entered his head. "I'll er...check in on him in a bit."

"Ok." Sam nodded and sauntered off. Dean shut his door and rested back against it, dammit! The thought of Cas bent over his knee, buttocks red from Dean's palm was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Dean knew that he was sporting a boner again and only opened the door a crack this time.

"Ya forget somethin'?"

"Um...Dean?"

"Cas!" Dean choked out. "Sorry, I thought you were Sam."

"No. I believe Sam has left the bunker."

Those deep blue eyes were fixed intently on Dean and that damn ' just been fucked hair' and 'just had my throat fucked voice' were not helping his erection situation. "Did you er..did you want something Cas?"

"I was hoping to ask your advice on a personal matter Dean but perhaps I should come back another time, when you are...dressed?" Cas raised an eyebrow and glanced down the sliver of Dean that was visible through the doorway. After a quick shower when he got back to his room Dean had only shrugged on some boxers so Cas now appeared to be perusing Dean's bare chest and a little of his right thigh.

"Oh, yeah, good idea." Dean nodded. "I'll be out in a few minutes Cas, we can talk then yeah?"

"Very well Dean." Cas turned away and Dean wondered when Cas had started wearing jeans that were so tight on his butt, come to think of it, when did Cas start wearing _jeans!_

 

The dark haired man was almost at the end of the long hallway before Dean went back into his room. He pondered over what Cas wanted to talk to him about as he got dressed, his erection was more persistant than he had hoped and it took several minutes to will the fucker away. When it finally subsided Dean realised that it would have taken less time to get rid of it 'manually'.

He found Castiel in the kitchen and he slouched into a seat at the table while Cas poured coffee for both of them. "Is that my t-shirt?" The blonde asked looking at the Lynard Skynard shirt that hung a little more loosely on Castiel's lither frame.

"What? Oh yes. I apologise Dean. I believe it was put with my laundry by mistake and I have grown rather fond of it. I shall return it to you when it is washed." Cas sat down next to Dean.

"No. No it's all good buddy. If you like it that much it's yours."

Cas' eyes lit up and Dean was reminded of sapphires sparkling in the sunshine, not that he'd ever actually seen sapphires in the sunshine but he could imagine that they would look pretty much like his friends eyes right now. "Thankyou Dean. That's very generous of you." He let his hand rest on top of Dean's briefly until Dean pulled it back and shrugged.

"S'just an old t-shirt Cas. So...you wanted to ask me something?" Dean blew over the surface of the hot coffee before taking a sip.

Castiel nodded and leaned back in his chair a little. "I was wondering, is it usual to have very er...vivid dreams when one is asleep?"

Narrowly avoiding dropping the hot coffee into his lap Dean shakily put the mug on the table. "You, you mean like, nightmares?" _Be cool, be cool..._

"No, not nightmares Dean. I think the dreams are actually very...pleasant. They are about things I consider when I am awake but when I sleep they seem to be very real and um..." Cas shook his head, not knowing how to explain the fact that he was getting himself off in his sleep and definitely not wanting Dean to know who and what he was thinking about when he did it. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter Dean. Forget I said anything."

Nodding slowly Dean picked up his coffee again, both relieved and disappointed that the conversation was over. "Okay pal, but, just so you know, those kinda dreams...most people have 'em from time to time."

Cas' eyes opened wide. "They do? So, there's nothing...wrong with me?"

Dean chuckled. "No Cas, nothing wrong with you."

"Do you have those kind of dreams Dean?" Cas was staring at him again, his brow furrowed as he waited for Dean to answer.

The Winchester coughed uncomfortably. "Not so much anymore. But I erm...clean the pipes regularly if ya know what I mean?"

Castiels frown deepened. "No, I do not know what you mean Dean, I believe the plumbing in the bunker is more than adequate."

"No Cas, Jesus...I mean, look, it's not important, just, you're perfectly normal okay." Dean rose and patted his friend on the shoulder, his hand lingering a second too long on the sinewy muscle. "I'm er, gonna go take a shower."

"Do you need to clean the pipes again Dean?" Cas looked up at him with those big, blue, innocent eyes.

Dean turned and left the kitchen muttering roughly. "Yeah Cas, I think I do."

 

********************

 

"We need to get Cas laid."

"What?" Sam looked over at his brother.

"Cas needs to get laid. We should take him out to a bar or something." Dean closed the book he was reading.

"Okaaay...." Sam pushed his own research aside. "I wont ask you how you know that but I wouldn't say no to a couple of beers. Where should we go?"

Dean shrugged. "Just the  local bar, it's always busy on a Saturday night. I'll go get Cas and we'll get out of here." He pushed his chair back and strolled to the ex-angel's bedroom. "Cas? Cas buddy?" He knocked on the door but received no reply so he pushed the door open. "Ca....."

Cas was sat on the side of his bed, his back to the door. He was wearing the headphones Sam had got him for Christmas so that the brothers hadn't had to put up with listening to endless wildlife documentaries and the lap top was resting on his knees. Dean's jaw dropped when he saw what the man was watching. A thickset man with short blonde hair was kneeling behind a smaller brunette who was on all fours, he was apparently being fucked hard and loving it.

"Erm Cas? Buddy?" Dean raised his voice but his friend was obviously engrossed in the on-screen action. Stretching his arm out Dean hesitated to tap Cas on the back. He should back out of the room slowly and totally forget that he ever saw...

Castiel had seen him reflected in the lap top screen and jumped in surprise, pulling the cord of the headphones free from the computer. The silence was suddenly full of a man moaning "Yes Daddy, harder, please Daddy!" Cas slammed the lid of the computer shut, silencing the begging man. "Dean! What are you doing in my room?" Castiel demanded.

"I...I did knock Cas." Dean mumbled and lowered his eyes guiltily, the action only managing to draw his attention to Cas' denim trapped erection. Lust hit Dean like a stab to the guts and before he could even talk himself out of it he looked back at Cas' mortified expression and shook his head, tutting. "Have you been a bad boy Castiel?"

"Wh..wh..Dean?" Castiel's jaw was slack and he stared at the hunter, not sure he'd heard the man properly.

Dean slowly walked around the bed until he was right in front of Cas. "Daddy wants to know if you've been a bad boy?"

Cas whimpered in the back of his throat, despite his uncertainty he had watched enough porn to realise what Dean was doing and he got with the programme pretty quick, dropping his bottom lip and nodding up at the taller man. "Yes daddy." He whispered and slipped his thumb between his lips.

Dean groaned as he watched Cas suck on the digit, eyes blinking up at Dean, waiting for him to make the next move. Dean's cock had gone from half hard to concrete and there was no way on earth he was backing out of this now. "Daddy is cross with you Cas, you know Uncle Sammy doesn't like you watching movies like that on his lap top don't you?"

Cas lowered his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry Daddy. I just needed..." He palmed himself through his jeans and let out a delectable little moan that went straight to Dean's cock.

"You want Daddy to take care of that for you baby boy?" Dean knocked Cas' hand away and rubbed over the bulge, feeling it jump beneath his touch.

"Yes..please Daddy.." Cas choked out around his thumb.

"You gonna take that out of your mouth for a minute Cassy so Daddy can give you a kiss?" Cas' eyes opened wider and he let his thumb fall away, tipping his head up to meet the pale sliver of green around large black pupils. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's and they were warm, soft and tasted so much better than Dean had ever imagined. He wasn't fooling himself anymore, he had wanted Cas' since the angel first walked into that fuckin' barn and gave him that speech and his need for the man had only increased over time. He licked into the hot mouth that opened willingly for him and mapped out every centimetre with his tongue, only pulling back to drag his lips over the darkly stubbled jaw. "You gonna get naked baby, so Daddy can help you with that hard cock? And maybe we can do something about Daddy's too yeah?"

Cas nodded vigorously, quickly stripping out of his t-shirt and jeans as Dean tugged off his own clothes. Cas stood in front of Dean, all hard lean muscle wearing only a pair of white cotton boxers, transparent around the head of his cock where pre-cum had soaked the material. Dean guided him to the bed and Cas lay down with Dean resting on his knees above him. "These gotta come off too Cassy." Dean pulled at the waistband of the underwear and Cas blinked, wide eyed, up at Dean. "Okay Daddy." He raised his hips and Dean slid the boxers down lithe muscled legs and let them fall to the floor. "So fuckin' beautiful ..." He muttered as he looked down at the man who would always be his angel, grace and wings be damned! Lowering his head to kiss Cas again Dean was interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Dean! Cas! We still going for a beer?" Sam yelled through the wood.

Castiel looked up at Dean, panic flaring in his eyes. "Change of plan Sammy." Dean shouted back, not breaking eye contact with Cas. "Cas and I are gonna stay here, why don't you go get that beer on your own okay?"

"Finally!" They heard Sam sigh loudly. "It's about time you two got your shit together. I'll be at the bar if you need me."

Dean chuckled and nudged Cas' nose gently with his own. "I think I got this covered Sammy boy."

Heavy footsteps receeded from the door and Cas nibbled on his bottom lip nervously as he looked up at Dean. "You wanna stop Cas? Cos we can stop, go get that beer with Sammy and forget this ev...."

Cas wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck. "Don't stop...Daddy. Never stop." He whispered roughly and lifted his head to kiss Dean again.

Dean grinned against Cas' lips. "Why don't we give you something to suck on instead of that thumb huh baby?"

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
